


it's a delight like no other

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom Shane, Light Dom/sub, Light Sub Ryan, M/M, Rimming, Watcher Weekly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Sometimes, the things that come out Ryan's mouth can't be used against him. He's just too beautiful, that's what Shane thinks.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234





	it's a delight like no other

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the ones I've complete at the moment. After this, it may be a while before I post another shyan fic, but please know I love you guys and I love this fandom, this ship, and to write for it. I'm just not feeling like myself lately.
> 
> I posted this one on my [porny Tumblr](https://bigdickmadej.tumblr.com/post/611405881667698688/helloitsvehere-it-was-one-thing-whe-he-said) and it has been edited by: [this lovely person](https://let-the-whump-commence.tumblr.com/) and [this other lovely person](https://let-the-whump-commence.tumblr.com/)!

**It’s A Delight Like No Other**

It was one thing when Ryan said this kind of shit to Shane in private, sometimes over text, knowing the big guy would answer him back with something  _ yummy _ , while the tips of his ears burned red.

But it was another thing, another whole level of _‘Oh_ _Ryan’_ , when he said things like that in front of their friends.

Ryan owed Steven far more than a beer at this point.

He swallowed, holding back a frustrated laugh as he felt the awkwardness in the room around him. Ryan looked up to find Shane staring at the ground, his cheeks pink with a goofy smile on his face.

At his side, Steven couldn’t stop laughing. As soon as the take was called off, half of the room started laughing and the other sighed in relief once the cameras went off for a short break so that everyone could get refocused on the task at hand.

Shane looked at him from where he was sitting, wearing a different kind of smile on his face. He was smirking. A smirk that Ryan knew all too well. He tried to suppress the shiver that ran through him the best that he could.

His boyfriend was so gonna get another noise complaint in the morning.

* * *

“Oh, fuck!”

Yep. Definitely another noise complaint.

Shane really should just move into another place already, preferably one where Ryan joined him.

“You keep saying these things about us, baby,” his boyfriend reminded him, one finger fucking into Ryan’s ass as he talked softly against his ass-cheek, “how am I supposed to record our videos if you keep reminding me that I get to eat this delicious dinner?”

Shane had quite the tongue on him in all senses of the expression, Ryan thought as he felt his boyfriend’s mouth on his ass, slowly caressing it with his lips before peppering the area with kisses, his finger curling inside him.

Ryan’s eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation. Just loving the fact that Shane’s one finger was so much bigger and larger than his own. The way that his body was already so used to his boyfriend’s touches.

Maybe he should slip innuendos in at work more often .

Shane’s tongue slipped between his cheeks until it touched his rim, finger slowly leaving to give him access to it. He made a slurping sound before diving completely into his hole, lapping at it with gusto.

“Yeah, like that…” Ryan kept moaning, closing his eyes and seeing stars, hands grabbing at the couch as his boyfriend ate him out like a starving man.

Shane was always such a giver, a fucking blessing in Ryan’s life. He gave him everything that he needed, every time. Ryan was free to be as greedy as he wanted, and with that in mind he wiggled his ass a little, hearing Shane huff out a little laugh and give a spank to his side.

“Ah!” Ryan moaned, mouth hanging open as he rejoiced in the feeling. Another spank followed soon after as his boyfriend kept going.

But Ryan was already too far gone. All he could do at this point was feel and take what Shane was giving him.

Shane’s tongue was soon back on his rim, circling around it before slowly entering him and fucking him softly. Ryan relished in the sensation of his large fingers holding him open before he felt a hand caress the inside of his right thigh, soon coming to cup his balls and squeezing them gently.

Shane’s hand was then on his dick, lazily jerking Ryan a few times until pre-cum gathered in the slit. Shane sucked on his hole, the wet noises coming from behind Ryan had him moaning and begging for more.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been when he finally exhaled and opened his eyes. Shane had removed his mouth and replaced it once more with his finger, as slick and as large as before. It was soon followed by a second one that he used to fuck into him a few times before scissoring them inside, his tongue making a reappearance. 

It was almost too much, but at the same time Ryan couldn’t get enough of it.

“Fuck!”

Shane made a pleasant sound, lapping at him one last time before pulling away again as his fingers kept up the pace.

He was going to make him come like this. Just two fingers inside him with a few lazy strokes to his cock. He knew that Ryan was going to love every second of it.

“Baby, I’m–” he tried to say, as Shane kept fingering him, making him gasp a moan when his hand finally took Ryan’s cock in a firm grip and started to stroke him properly. “I’m–”

Whatever he was trying to say melted away in his mind as Ryan moaned loudly, sounds that seemed to be Shane’s name wrapped in pleasure and some sort of gratitude. Nobody could ever make him feel this way, only Shane knew exactly how to undo him.

Ryan’s breathing became harsher, chest going up and down, moans becoming longer and louder, louder, louder until his mouth was opened wide with nothing coming out of it.

He let his head drop down, coming in Shane’s hand with two fingers in his ass.

Tears gathered in his closed eyes, one falling down his cheek as Ryan finally opened his eyes. All of the tension in his body left him at once, legs left feeling like jelly as he collapsed onto the couch.

Shane was going to make him clean up later, but for now all Ryan could care about was the way his orgasm left his body spasming deliciously. 

He felt his boyfriend's weight fall on his back. Shane was hard and still fully clothed, but Ryan knew that this was just foreplay for the afternoon delight.

“Your mouth is a treasure.” Shane murmured against the skin of his back, filling it with kisses as he kept talking. “I swear, one of these days…” Shane sucked a mark on his left shoulder, Ryan sighing happily at it. “You’re gonna say something so revealing, I will have to marry you to save your honor.”

Ryan snorted at that, looking back to find Shane’s face so close to his. He couldn’t resist kissing him, savoring the taste of himself on Shane’s tongue.

“Word?” He asked, voice hoarse already.

Shane smiled at him, one of those soft, beautiful smiles, eyes shining in adoration. Ryan didn’t know what he did to deserve such a loving man, but he was so grateful.

“Word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me for sure on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/xqueencobrax), but also sometimes on [Tumblr](http://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Have a good day, and stay safe!


End file.
